Thanks, Percy
by fireeternal13
Summary: Percy helps Ginny out, proving to be a genuinely nice big brother.


"Mum," said 11-year-old Ginny, lying in bed as her mother, Molly Weasley, tucked her in, "Do you think anyone will ask me to go to the Christmas party?" Ginny's anxious face, and worried eyes made Molly rather surprised; often, Ginny had asked her that question, only with less seriousness, it had even become a joke between the family. Molly gazed into her daughter's eyes, seeing so much youth and yet, so much worry. Smiling to herself, she realized that her only daughter was growing into the strains of growing up, and it tickled her to think of the many times she herself had been dragged down, and had to pull herself up agin, with only her brothers' jokes to help. Looking back at Ginny, who was still anxiously waiting for an answer, she said,"Of course someone will, dear," and that was enough to comfort that sleepy, forlorn Ginny, but Molly knew it would only be too soon when Ginny would ask her again, in the daytime, and she would have to give her an unfortunately less comforting answer.

Sighing inwardly, Molly witched off Ginny's beside light, and flicked on the snitches, bludgers, and quaffles which acted like muggle fairy lights; something only Ginny's father, Arthur, could have come up with. As Molly bent forward to kiss the already sleeping Ginny's forehead, Molly stroked the long, red hair that flared out on her daughter's pillow, and marveled at it's magnificent shine, a shine that none of her son's red hair had. How glad she was, that her daughter had been her seventh child! The Weasley family hadn't had a daughter for several generations, and seven was the most magical number in the wizarding community- put the two unlikely circumstances together, and you have something wonderful.

Every year, at Christmas, the Professors at Hogwarts took it in turns to hold a Christmas Party, this year Professor Flitwick was in charge. He was delighted, and it had been the most secretive winter term ever! The professor holding the party would decide the date, and Flitwick had decided to hold the party on Christmas Day evening, so the students could spend the day with their families, then Floo to their House Heads' Offices, which would be kept open between 5:30 pm and 7:00 pm. Ginny had been caught up in the Christmas spirit all term, and had been very excited when her friends started being asked to go by boys in their year. Ever since the term had ended, Ginny hoped with all her might that someone would, perhaps Owl her to ask. Fred and George had even run out of sniggers by Christmas Eve, and a very dispirited Ginny came down on Christmas morning, saying that she didn't feel well, and that she shouldn't go. Molly would have none of this, and worked hard all morning along with the rest of her family to try and cheer Ginny up. When it was about 4:00, Molly and Ginny-now feeling better- ran upstairs to prepare, a happening which puzzled all the men in the house, wondering what on earth would need to take a full hour and a half to do.

At 5:25, Molly came down, looking rosy and happy, and yelled at all the boys to go and get ready. Once all the family were ready, Ginny came down stairs; she looked utterly beautiful. Her red hair was flowing down her back, all except for a few curls which had been tied up with pearls which seemed to be held there by magic. Her whole figure seemed to have elongated, and she wore a long, white dress, held under her chest with a deep pink ribbon tied to the side. The audience at the foot of the stairs seemed to let out a gasp as she made her way down. Molly rushed everyone to the fireplace, and handed everyone some Floo powder quickly. Ginny seemed to sigh a little, and everyone felt for her; if only someone had asked her, and made her night all that more special. Suddenly, Percy stepped to Ginny's side, and took her arm in his, "Would you like to go to the ball with me, Ginny?" A massive smile had crept upon his face, and everyone were wondering what on earth he was doing; they all knew, as well as pretty much the whole school, that Percy was going with Lila Sapphire- the prettiest girl in his year. Ginny looked incredulous, and said," But what about Lila?"

"She's going with Max," Max was Percy's best friend, the most handsome guy in his whole year.

"How come?"

"When I realized you had no one to go with, I told Lila I knew that she had a crush on my best friend, and that I would happily let her go with him,"

"So you just let her go, Percy?"

"You were so upset, it was horrible, and I don't care what anyone says, I would hate it if you would have to go looking that gorgeous by yourself,"Percy looked very embarrassed and shifted his feet. Grinning, Ginny took his arm and grabbed some Floo powder. As they stepped out of Mcgonagall's office, Ginny looked at her 'date', and said, "Thanks, Percy,", which made Percy feel as if he truly were a hero.


End file.
